A Second Chance To Finish What They Started
by Taylor0302
Summary: Jake was attracted to Alli the first time he saw her, but ended up with Clare. Then over the summer, Jake and Alli made a mistake, costing Alli her best friend. But was it really a mistake, or was it what was meant to happen all along? full summary inside


**- Jake was attracted to Alli the first time he saw her, but settled down with Clare. Then, over the summer, Jake and Alli made a mistake...costing Alli her best friend. But was it really a mistake, or was it what was meant to happen all along? What happens when Jake and Alli discover their own feelings for each other, around the same time that Jenna develops a crush on Jake and Clare wants to reconcile with Alli? -**

**.**

**Hi you guys! So, I think Jake and Alli are perfect for eachother, and I can't believe there isn't more fanfiction out there about them. So I decided to write something myself. This will probably be a short story, maybe 5-10 chapters, but I hope you like it :) I'll upload the next chapter soon, that's when it starts getting good!**

Alli Bhandari tried to go unnoticed as she walked into her Chemistry class fifteen minutes late. She'd had a rough morning, and spent those fifteen minutes in the bathroom crying.

"Hello, Miss Bhandari, do you have a late pass?" her teacher questioned.

"No, sir, sorry. I was just caught up in something."

"Being late isn't acceptable Alli, especially this early in the school year. Please try to be on time from now on. You'll have to stay after class and get the notes you missed from one of your classmates. Any volunteers?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Jake, you can give her the notes, right?" the teacher inquired.

"Uh, sure…" he replied, thrown off guard as he shot Alli an awkward glance.

"I only ask this of you because your one of the top students in the class. I'll be on my lunch break, so will I be able to trust you two in here alone?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alli promised, swallowing hard. Great, just what she needed. A run in with her ex best friend's ex boyfriend.

Alli slid into her desk and buried her face into her hands. This year hadn't been the best for her already, and she was only three weeks into it. Sighing, she pulled out her notebook and tried to concentrate on jotting down the key parts of her teacher's ongoing lecture.

**~ 45 minutes later ~**

The bell rang, dismissing the class and leaving Alli and Jake in the lonesome silence.

"So, uh, about those notes…" Allie began.

"Yeah, here they are," Jake said quickly as he handed his notebook over to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Alli began copying the notes quickly, hoping to avoid any means of conversation with Jake, but failing when he started to talk to her.

Alli, I know you probably feel as bad as I do about everything…but I want to start over and be friends, if that's okay with you."

"Uh, I don't think your step-girlfriend would like that very much," she muttered, not making eye contact with him.

"Clare and I broke up a few days ago," Jake sighed.

"Again?"

"For good."

"I'm sorry," Alli said honestly, looking up at him. "I bet she's not taking it too well."

"She wasn't at first," Jake admitted. "But it was bound to happen sooner or later, and we both knew that. The surprising thing is, is that she's fine. She's ready to start seeing me as her sibling. It's me that isn't completely okay."

Alli shot him a sympathetic look. "You deserve better. Clare was always my best friend, but she changed after her parents divorced. I don't really know her anymore, so it's okay for me to say that."

"Thanks," he said lowly. "But anyway, what's gotten you so down?" he asked, eager to change the subject. "No offence, but you look like you're going through hell."

Alli giggled despite herself. "It's that obvious, huh?"

Jake smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Well, aside from getting used to dealing with Clare being my enemy, I've had to deal with Jenna's baby-daddy drama, and Dave just dumped me…through a text message."

"Ouch, what a douchebag."

"No kidding."

Alli finished copying Jake's notes, and they sat in silence for a long moment. A feeling of déjà vu swept over her, and she glanced over at Jake, who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing that she was.

It was always like this. Whenever they were alone together, the atmosphere would change and it was like her body disconnected from her mind. She didn't have to think about what to say around Jake, she was more tuned into what she feeling than what she was thinking.

But unfortunately, the last time that happened, they ended up kissing and she ended up losing her best friend.

Alli had always had a crush on Jake, even when he and Clare were dating, but never in a million years did she think she'd end up acting on her feelings. She never wanted to hurt Clare, plus she was still waiting on the right time to be with Dave.

But she had acted on her feelings, and ever since, she wondered from time to time if things would be different between her and Jake if Clare wasn't in the picture.

And every time she wondered about it, she always came to the same conclusion: they probably would be. There was no denying the attraction between them.

"Alli," Jake's voice filled the silence. "About what happened over the summer…can we talk about it? I have some things that I think I need to say to you..."

She snapped back to reality and gathered her things quickly, feeling guilty even though she had no reason to. "Um, actually, I have to go…" she said. "Thanks again, Jake. See you around."

And with that, Alli exited the classroom, leaving Jake alone to wonder about what had just happened between them, and about why he suddenly felt very drawn to her.


End file.
